1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus which can quickly eject a sheet of paper to thereby shorten the overall printing time and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the operation of a conventional image forming apparatus will be described. When a sheet of paper 2 is fed via an inlet 1, a clamp 5 clamps the paper 2 by virtue of the biasing force of a spring 6. The clamp 5 is mounted on a bracket 4 which is rotatable about pin 4a. Then, as a drum 7 rotates in a counter-clockwise direction while clamping the sheet of paper 2 at a leading edge thereof, three colors, i.e., yellow, magenta and cyan, are consecutively printed on the paper. Thereafter, while ejecting the printed sheet of paper 2, the drum 7 is rotated clockwise to release the clamping of paper 2 by virtue of interaction between a cam 3 and the bracket 4. Subsequently, when the leading edge of sheet of paper 2 faces an outlet 8, drum 7 rotates counter-clockwise to force the sheet of paper out of outlet 8.
That is, in the conventional image forming apparatus constructed as above, the drum rotates clockwise upon completion of the printing to release the sheet of paper. Then, the drum rotates counter-clockwise to eject the paper. This operation requires a great deal of time to outwardly eject the paper, which in turn lengthens the overall printing time. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus of the prior art cannot print at a high speed.